heroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The case of Fred's crazy ex
Participants Fred, James, Edgar Act 1 When secretive govenment organizations come and warn you about your crazy ex escaping custody, you know it's bad. When you're also offered money to bring him back in, you get an interesting time. This is exactly what happened to Fred as she came back from her contact in Kiel, where she had cleaned and upgraded Actionvan. Of course, she had a fairly good idea as to how she could find her crazy ex. Obsessives are fairly easy to predict. Turning on her cellphone's location tracker, she just simply allowed him to come to her. Or as it turned out, she simply allowed him to grab her with telekinetic force from across the town, and dragging her straight to him. Setting off in hot pursuit using Actionvan, Edgar and James aren't far behind as the speedster van keeps close to the airborne Fred. Eventually crashing into an otherwise abandoned warehouse, Fred comes face to face with her past. Her crazy, obsessed, and seemingly drugged out of his mind past, but her past none the less. Act 2 Her ex is overjoyed to meet her again, and seems to interpret her acts of wanton violence towards him as a show of affection rather than the attempts to pacify him that they truly are. But on top of his extraordinary telekinetic powers, he seems to have gained superhuman resilience, as he shrugs off the attacks to his person as if they were nothing. Indeed, it isn't until the arrival of James and Edgar that the madman ceases to shittily serenade Fred with poetry and song, though their arrival does seem to agitate the crazy guy immensely. Enraged by the presence of interlopers, the ex tears the building asunder with his immense telekinetic force, and launcher Edgar much like Team Rocket from a Pokémon cartoon. The combined efforts of James and Fred does manage to make the ex withdraw, and he escapes the scene as the roof comes down on top of Fred, and partially buries James. Meanwhile, a few miles away, Edgar lands in a rooftop pool, performing the belly flop of the century. This, much to the owner of the pool's dismay. Especially seeing as Edgar is mixing the water with his own blood. The owner of the pool rudely asks Edgar to stop bleeding in his property, and Git post-haste, something that Edgar doesn't quite appreciate. Threatening to mix the already bloodied water with the blood of this pool guy, Edgar does his best to intimidate the man into submission. This horribly backfires, though, as Edgar finds himself penetrated from behind by a knife. Turning around, he finds an exact duplicate of the pool guy standing behind him. A grand melee ensues, as Edgar flails at an endless horde of clones armed with knives that explode into clouds of smoke as they are damaged. Eventually, seeing that his efforts are literally pointless, Edgar retreats from the fight, returning to the others with a new nemesis: Pool jerk. Continued in The case of the Mystery drug